Out of Denial into Ren's bed
by datawolf39
Summary: Cliche. Ren and Kyoko getting together. No naughtiness in the story just a kiss or two. title is appropriate but misleading but I couldn't think of anything else and it is kinda catchy so...
1. Chapter 1

**A little one shot I started a long time ago and just wanted to finish. It is cliche and the prompt has most likely been done to death but this is my version. One incomplete story down a whole lot left to get off my computer. Sorry if Kyoko is a bit ooc but it's natural to assume that once she gets out of the land of denial she'd seem a bit more mature.**

**R and R please.**

Kyoko was over at Ren's apartment after a long day at LME cooking for him and she was very angry that for the umpteenth time, despite her best efforts, he had not eaten properly before _and_ during his work. Honestly it wasn't like it was rocket science he was a grown man so he should at least have the good sense not to mention the sense of self-preservation necessary to eat properly.

But that was going to change now because she was his girlfriend. At that thought she blushed but it was the truth. Japan's hottest actor was her boyfriend. It had happened after her experience as playing Setsuka Heel. Even before that time she was aware that her feelings were going beyond simple friendship but she denied it with everything she had because she didn't want to get hurt again like she had before and then one day it had just spilled out of her mouth in front of him. She had been talking to her nonchalant personality Ren doll and it had slipped out . She had been so scared that he would be angry and refuse her – he really should have refused her since he, in her opinion, could have someone who was ten times better than her- but then to her shock he grabbed her up into a tight hug and actually cried with happiness.

Ren was sitting on the couch in front of the television watching some pointless television show and suddenly felt the telltale chill of Kyoko's anger coming in waves from the kitchen . He got up and made his way to the domain of the pink clad girl to see what had triggered this round of anger. When he got to the kitchen he found her on the rampage and wondered just how she could manage cooking so many things at once. Ren stepped into the kitchen area and made a noise so that she would know that he was there. When she glanced back at him he saw the anger that he had felt was gone and her expression so soft that he wondered what she was thinking about.

Kyoko turned and saw the object of her thoughts and blushed a little harder and returned her concentration to the food. A minute later she asked Ren if he wouldn't mind setting the table. Ten minutes later he sat in front of a huge meal and from the look in Kyoko's eyes he knew that he was going to eat the whole thing.

After dinner and cleanup Ren moved to go sit on the couch but was held back. Turning he looked at the girl.

"Ren," Kyoko said quietly using his given name "It would be better for you to sleep now."

Ren blinked in surprise it wasn't that late. He looked over at the clock it was only 9:45.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep. I can tell." She explained.

Ren _had_ been overly busy the past week and he had spent most of the time that he would allocate to sleeping doing other activities. Ren nodded then feeling all the sleepless nights wash over him at that very moment.

Later that night Kyoko woke in the guestroom. She blinked and looked around wondering what had woken her. She glanced at the clock and it proclaimed that it was three a.m.

She was getting ready to go back to bed when she heard the sound that had woken her. She got up and left the room wondering what it was. When she heard that the sounds were coming from inside Ren's room she opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

The light from outside the room allowed her to see that Ren was tangled in his bed sheets and he looked very scared. Every few seconds he would toss and mumble something so quietly that she couldn't understand.

The last of her hesitation was destroyed when he called out her name. Unable to allow this to go on any longer she went across the room to the man that she cared so deeply for. He had begun to struggle now fighting invisible enemies.

"Ren," she called shaking the clearly agitated man. But he didn't wake up if anything his struggle became more intense and made her fear that he would end up hurting himself if she didn't do something. Taking a breath she climbed into the huge bed with him and to her astonishment he calmed immediately and pulled her as close to him as possible. It was reminiscent of the way a child hugged a favorite stuffed animal. She peered closely at him and saw that he was truly still asleep but now he looked way more relaxed. Slowly she settled in his arms and even snuggled a bit closer into that comfortable warmth it was then that she heard the sleeping man whisper to her three words that she never thought that she would be happy to hear.

When Ren awoke he thought for a second that he was still dreaming because he was instantly aware of the body snuggled close to his and the soft breathing that hit his bare chest. After a moment he opened his eyes to dispel the wonderful illusion knowing that the longer he imagined it the harder it would be to live without in the near future. He loved Kyoko more than anything but he wanted this kind of contact and he knew it would scare her to do this kind of platonic sleeping any time soon. Then he saw her and blinked just to make sure she was really there. Why was she in his bed? He wondered not really caring about the answer because he was just too happy to give it to much thought.

Slowly her eyes began to open and he found himself saddened at the fact that when she saw where she was she would hop up and run from him blushing madly and they would lose some of the closeness that he had stupidly become instantly addicted to. But to his utmost shock he found that she did not get up at all rather she looked at him saw he was awake and _smiled_. Although he was right about the fact that she would blush. Ren closed his eyes sure now that this was a dream because the timid Kyoko that he knew would never feel this comfortable in this position.

"Ren," she whispered hesitantly still not used to addressing him by his given name. "You are awake and I am really here."

He shook his head. "No you are a dream this would never happen ever. Kyoko isn't like that she would blush madly and leave in a less intimate situation than this so the only logical explanation is that this is a dream."

"Last night I realized that we really _are_ a couple and I'm not so naïve as to not know what that will mean later on so if neither of us objects to this kind of intimacy I don't think… wait I didn't ask if you had no problem with it."

"That's hardly the issue," he said tightening his grip on her until she squeaked in protest.

Seeing this as a good time to explain what made her decide that this was okay. "Last night I woke up in the night and I came into your room because you were having a nightmare. You didn't even wake up when I called out to you and I was scared that you might hurt yourself so I came into the bed to wake you and you grabbed me. At first I was scared." She admitted. "But then you smiled in your sleep and calmed down. Then you whispered that you loved me." It was at this moment that she saw one of the cutest things that she had ever seen in her entire life: Ren's blush. Not the one he often showed on television and in his movies. No this was a different blush altogether.

"Well it's not like it isn't the truth I just held off saying it because I know how you feel about that particular emotion."

"I like it when you are the one who says it," she whispered to him as surprised as he was that it was true.

A few minutes later she did jump up though.

"I thought you were fine with this." He protested mourning the loss already.

"I am," she replied "but if we don't get up now we'll be late for work. Also I have to cook since I know that you will forgo eating otherwise."

Ren looked over at the clock and saw that she was right. With a sigh he pulled himself up from his bed and Kyoko left to start breakfast.

All day at work Ren couldn't help but think about that morning wondering if he would ever wake like that again. She said that she had been fine with it but that didn't necessarily mean that she would voluntarily do it again not that it was even voluntary on her part. Ren sighed shook his head clearing his thoughts and went back to work ignoring the odd looks he was getting from his manager.

Kyoko for her part had no doubts about the new intimacy between the two of them. With the reawakening of her Love emotion she was really content with it. She wasn't ready for more yet but she didn't doubt that she would be in time. It was kind of scary just how pleased with that thought she was. She really hoped that it wasn't too hard on Ren that he had to wait for her to be ready. Suddenly she realized that she had never kissed him. He had seen Sho kiss her but she hadn't kissed him and he was someone that had not only broken through all her barriers and waited for her for so long but he loved her and she felt that she need to show him that she felt that way about him too.

When she arrived at Ren's apartment that night she quickly went to the kitchen. She had all of her things there already since he went King of the Night on her and when he asked her to move in. though she'd never admit it she was really pleased when he had all but forced her to move in with him since it showed her the true depth of his affection. Ren was such a private person so for him to give up that privacy meant quite a bit to her. But she had been apprehensive to because the last time she lived with someone else she had ended up with a broken heart. Somehow she suspected Ren knew this because for the first two weeks he was home within ten minutes of her if they didn't go home together. Even now she never had to wait more than an hour and though she hated how needy it made her feel she knew that she needed him there to dispel the fear that rose up when she was in the apartment by herself.

"Kyoko-chan' Ren said as he appeared behind her.

She jumped startled at his voice luckily she was just stirring the soup she was making so she just dropped the spoon.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"No I was deep in thought so I didn't hear you."

"Is something the matter?" he asked mildly concerned.

"No. it's nothing."

Ren didn't believe her words but she would tell him eventually and he knew that.

"Would you get the bowls down please?" She asked after adding a spice.

He laughed a bit as he went to get them. When she gave him a 'what's so funny look' he shrugged and said "were so domestic"

After the meal he helped wash the dishes. He was more concerned now though because Kyoko was so quiet. After drying her hands Kyoko went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror gathered her courage as best she could and walked out only to run directly into Ren.

"Is this about this morning?" He asked.

Startled she realized that he thought she regretted waking in his arms. How could she let him think something like that?

Ren saw the shock when he asked his question and then the pain and instantly pulled her into a hug. But what was wrong if not that.

She pulled a little out of his hold so that she could look at him. "Sit on the couch with me."

A few minutes later he was seated but she was standing up. "Today I was thinking about a … inconsistency of sorts. It made me think about Sho.

Ren was surprised that she wasn't raging as she thought about that Baka. She must have read that in his face because she said "I don't get as mad when I think about him anymore. Do you know why?"

Ren shook his head dumbfounded not knowing what to think.

Kyoko walked to Ren and leaned down and kissed him trying to show him that she didn't get so aggravated when she thought of Sho because her love for him overrode her hatred of Sho. That was part of the reason that she had resisted him so long. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have the hatred of Sho within her. It took a second but he responded and pulled her down on top of him.

A long time later they pulled apart and she said, "My first kiss." She smiled "you said that my first kiss should be with someone that I truly care for so I think that I will call this my first because I…love you Ren."

Ren was stunned. She had kissed him. She said she loved him. She did both in the same sentence He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It had to be a dream.

"Really?" He whispered needing her to confirm it once more just so that he could be sure that he hadn't imagined what she had said.

"Yes," She confirmed.

Ren couldn't help but smile he was so happy that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run out and let the world know he wanted to tell everyone and anyone who would listen. He wanted to jump up and down in joy he needed to do something. He hadn't felt this hyper since the first time he had a sugar rush. "I must be the luckiest person ever," He said in an amazed voice. He raised his hand to her hair and gently stroked it trying to find an outlet for his happiness. He leaned in for another kiss and was thrilled to the core that she responded.

Tomorrow he'd tell her about his family. Tomorrow he would tell her he was her fairy prince. But today for that moment he was content to hold her close in a way that he had never imagined that he would be able to and enjoy being her Love.

_Somewhere in Japan _

Show was fuming. He didn't know why but something had happened and he knew that whatever it was going to make him anger than he was already.

_At LME_

The president was playing the romance game once again.

Three options appeared before him. A) kiss him B)hug him C)pet his head.

He clicked B and heard a happy piece of music and the two characters walked off into the sunlight and all was right with the world.

The End


	2. Annoucments

Ren and Kyoko had been dating for six months but they had kept the relationship under wraps because they wanted to wait until Kyoko graduated from high school. Also it was because 'Decent of Darkness' had just finished doing post-production parties and the like so they had just revealed that Ren was Cain Heel.

But now those constraints were gone and they wanted to reveal to the public their relationship. Privately Ren thought that this was an excellent idea since it would make that idiot Fuwa stop harassing _his_ girlfriend.

Kyoko herself wasn't opposed to revealing the relationship but the method that Ren had picked made her make a demand of her own. Ren thought the best way to do the reveal was to go on a talk show and say it. So Kyoko said she would do it only if Ren was to reveal that he was the son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri. There was also another reason but Kyoko was going to wait to tell him during the talk show. What Kyoko didn't know was that the President had bullied Ren into going the talk show route. But in the end he decided that Kyoko's demand was just since she was going to be under a lot of scrutiny being the girlfriend of such a famous actor and anyway it would make his mom and dad ecstatic.

"Want to be there when I call them?" Ren asked Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. Kuu and Julie knew that they were together as did a few other close friends but they didn't know that Kyoko knew that Ren was Kuon because they had each told them the news separately.

Ren picked up his cell phone dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Hello this is Kuu," his father said in English not knowing that it was Ren. Ren's fan girl-esc manager had got a little too enthusiastic which had resulted in Ren getting a new phone.

"Hi Dad," Ren said. "Is mom there with you?"

"Yes," Kuu answered switching to Japanese.

Ren and Kyoko heard the phone switch to speaker.

"Hello Kuon," Julie greeted her son.

"Hi Mom," Ren replied. "I have to ask you both a question."

"Yes?" Kuu prompted.

Ren looked meaningfully over at Kyoko.

With a smile playing upon her lips she said, "Mom, Dad your son and I would like to know how you would feel about the public knowing that he is your son."

The line was quiet for about six seconds before they heard a scream. "Really!?" Julie asked slipping into English due to the shock.

"Yeah," Ren said "we're going to reveal it when we appear on a taping A.S.K tomorrow afternoon."

There were some strange sounds from the other end of the phone and then Kuu said, "We'll be there." Then there was a loud _Click! _and Kyoko and Ren shared a look.

_-the next day on the set _

"Welcome to A.S.K where we keep track of the hottest stars," The host said.

The audience applauded.

"Today we have our very own Tsuruga Ren and Kyouko."

Ren and Kyoko came out on stage together and sat on the cream colored couch that was by the cream colored chair that the host had seated herself in.

"Thank you for having us," Ren said with a smile after the applause died down.

The host blushed slightly. "Thank you for coming." She said. "So I as I understand it you're here to make some announcements. But let's do a little Q and A first."

"The only topic off the menu is relationships with others." The host said before nodding at the audience to start the questioning.

"Hi I'm Miko. I have a question for both Kyouko and Ren. I was wondering who the characters that you liked playing the most were?"

Ren nodded to Kyoko to go first. "I'd say it was Mio for me. She was very challenging and she was my first real role."

"For me I'd have to say Katsuki. That was the first role in a long time that I had to work really hard with. It was a very humbling experience."

After a few more questioned the host said that it was time to start making the announcements.

"Alright announcement number one is that for the last six months Kyouko and I have been dating." Ren said with a very happy smile

_-In Sho's studio-_

'What did he say?' Sho thought angrily eyes not able to leave the screen.

_-On the set-_

Some in the crowd saw it coming and others didn't including the host.

"Is this true Kyouko?" the host asked for conformation.

Kyouko blushed under the scrutiny. Then she gathered her courage and kissed Ren. It was gentle and unexpected judging by the audience's collective gasp. After a minute the two separated and Ren pulled her even closer than she was already.

"Guess that answers that," the host said in awe.

_-In Sho's studio-_

Sho's eyes bugged out. Kyoko just kissed Ren. His property just kissed his nemesis. Even if Sho had wanted to move he couldn't. They had announced a relationship and there was still more to come because that host had said announcements as in plural,

_-On the set-_

When everyone recovered Ren made his second announcement. "I have two people backstage that want to introduce themselves. Would you mind?"

The host nodded in agreement.

Ren nodded to the two people that were standing behind the curtain. There was a thunderous applause as Kuu and Julie Hizuri walked onto the stage and took a seat on the other couch on the set across from where their children sat.

"I'm sure that you recognize these two extraordinary people but I'll introduce them anyway." Ren said slightly nervous. "This is Kuu Hizuri and his wife Julie Hizuri. But I know them better as Mom and Dad." Ren finished waiting for it to sink in.

_-In Sho's studio-_

For Sho it sunk in pretty freakin' quick. His mouth was hanging open and his only semi coherent thought was 'whatthehell'. Could it possible get any worse?

_-On the set-_

After the audience was able to calm down Kyoko said, "There is one more thing."

Ren, Kuu, Julie, the host, the audience, everyone that was currently watching this show live looked at her with surprise.

Taking a deep breath she looked at Ren and said, "I have a surprise for you."

Ren looked at her in puzzlement written clearly on his face.

Motioning for Kuu and Julie to join them on their couch she looked at them all and said," Do you mind not having a guest room?" she asked Ren

Even more puzzled than before Ren said nothing wondering if Kyoko had gone crazy.

"Well I need to know since we need to make room for a nursery soon."

Ren's face went blank.' Nursery= baby. Baby= pregnant Kyoko. OMG'. Then for the first time in his entire life Ren Tsuruga a.k.a Kuon Hizuri, elegantly, fainted.

_-In Sho's studio-_

'It got worse,' Sho thought and he to fainted. If it was from the shock of the news or his lack of breathing during the last few minutes he'll never know.

**A/N I really tried to make this short *sigh*. Anyway cdong15 asked for an epilogue where Sho finds out that Ren and Kyoko are dating and this is what came out of it. I debated posting this separately but I thought it better to just add it to the story. As always R and R. Thx.**


	3. After the show

**All you reviewers are evil. It was supposed to be a one shot grrrrrrr. But seriously thanks for reviewing and in honor of the requests I present this I hope you guys like it oh yeah in the last chap I made up a title for the movie that Ren is playing BJ in. what did you guys think of that? Kay i'm gonna shut up now so you can read.**

If you were to say that Japan was surprised at the announcements that had been made by the famous actors then you would most likely be arrested for making the greatest understatement of the of the century. However if you were to say that the screams of the inhabitants of Japan could be heard all the way in the United States of America and would henceforth be known as 'the shout heard 'round the world' then you would be absolutely correct.

The set of A.S.K was in utter turmoil. The Hizuri's and Kyoko barely were able to make it backstage before the crowd of people overran the guards. Of course it didn't help that Ren was still dead to the world either.

"I haven't had to outrun a mob like that in forever," Kuu said excitedly as they sat on the other couch in the backstage room across from the one that a still passed out Ren was laying on. He looked so happy and Kyoko could clearly see where Ren got some of his features. That thought made her remember back when she had first met Kuu.

"Wow I really was in denial," she said to herself.

Julie and Kuu looked at her with questioning looks on their faces.

Blushing a little she said, "well when otosan and I met he kept reminding me of someone but I just couldn't figure out who it was." Shaking her head she lamented "how could I not have noticed?"

Kuu visibly preened when she called him otosan. It had taken her along time to be able to o so when she was herself and not have to slip into her 'Kuon' persona so every time she called him that he was so happy that he could just burst from the joy.

A sudden groan brought their attention back to the #1 star of Japan. Slowly Ren's eyes opened and he sat up and looked around for a second as though he were trying to recall where he was. When his eyes fell upon Kyoko he seemed to remember just what happened out on the set and he blushed hard.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she moved to sit beside the still shell shocked actor on the couch.

"Okay?" He repeated looking at her incredulously. Clearly foreseeing the impending apologetic fit he thought it best to speak up again. _Knowing her she would end up her performing a dogeza and in her condition… _his thought trailed off as he thought about her condition. She was pregnant with his child _his_ child and at that e began to smile that smile that had killed many squads of Kyoko's demons and had incapacitated a few females that had seen it.

"I just hope it's a girl," he said still smiling.

Kyoko looked at him in pure confusion.

"When I was little mom used to dress me up..." he trailed off reliving the trauma of his dress filled years.

"He was sooo cute too! We still have the pictures of our little angel all dressed up" Julie exclaimed remember those years much more fondly than her son.

"You'll get see them when you come to America," Kuu said. "After what happened today if the paparazzi doesn't kill you kids the fans will."

Kyoko and Ren looked at each other knowing that Kuu was right about all the attention that they would be getting for a while.

Kyoko began to radiate an aura of happiness at the thought of being able to go to see her parents' house in America. But then she turned to Ren and saw that he was giving her the infamous puppy killer look. It was the look that he had perfected as Cain Heel and it was currently at the wattage of four abandoned puppies.

"What's that look for Tsruga-san?" Kyoko asked so nervously that she had slipped back to the formal name that she used to call him before.

"I'm okay with going back but please don't look at the pictures. My sanity not to mention my pride are on the line here."

Knowing that there was no way in the world that she herself could counter that look she slipped into 'Setsuka.'

"Brother you know I wouldn't judge," she said smiling sexily and cuddling up to her brother and plying with the colla rof his coat. "Plus we share everything or don't you trust me anymore," she finished sulking a bit at the thought.

Ren was instantly aware that she had him in checkmate. Cain could refuse his sister nothing and when Kyoko slipped into a character so effortlessly like that he couldn't help but slip into the responding role.

"Alright Setsu but don't forget you promised not to judge," Cain responded and Setsu nodded happily and proceeded to vanish leaving Kyoko back in charge.

"It's all set then," Kyoko said excitedly. Looking over at her family and noticing the looks on Julie's and Kuu's faces at the little bout of character change she blushed hard.

By the time the four of them were able to leave the studio they already had a private jet, courtesy of the President Lory, waiting to take them to them to the U.S.

-_sho's studio_-

Sho awoke on the hard floor of his studio. He was sure that all of it had been a nightmare. The product of too much work and not enough play. He conveniently forgot that he was in his studio on what was supposed to be an off day because he played too much.

Brushing himself off he checked and made sure that he was uninjured from the fall.

Suddenly he heard the news come on and decided to see what the weather would be like for tomorrow.

"Welcome to the local news at six. I'm Taki Hanamura. In a moment we will have the weather but first up is the news story sweeping Japan. Earlier today on A.S.K Tsuruga-san and Kyouko appeared. Here's the clip for those who missed it."

The image of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko filled the screen once more and like the first time Sho could do nothing but watch and yell at the tv as though it would change the outcome.


End file.
